My Protector
by abitdiffrent
Summary: A girl escaped the ruins of her home planet by chance, what will happen when time aboard Battlestar Galactica lead her to something she never thought possible, what will happen when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The atmosphere in cabin was excited and happy despite the stuffy temperature, the mass of hushed voices rolled together creating a low buzz. A girl with fiery red curly hair looked around the filled cabin; everyone in there had a smile on their faces except the girl who instead stared constantly out of the window only occasionally changing her position to look around the cabin. She played absentmindedly with a ring that hung around her neck on an old leather chain, her head rested back on the worn headrest of the chair she was sat on, she was calm and relaxed and simply letting her mind wander to thoughts far away from where she was now. All at once everything went crazy, a deafening boom sounded through the cabin and a blinding light ripped through the small space the whole ship shook, everyone sat in the cabin was forced back hard into their seats and as soon as that had happened they had been jolted forward then back again, the red headed girls face snapped to look out of the window and she was horrified to see that the planet below them was ablaze huge craters seemed to form in the planet's surface even as she looked out of the window, the surface of the planet was burning brighter and brighter. What alarmed the girl more however was the ships movements by looking out of the window she could see the ships movements were scarily uncontrolled and it seemed that they were drifting towards the fire engulfed planet. She tore her eyes away from the window and looked into the cabin all the white lighting had been lost and had been replaced by the eary red emergency lighting and the sound of an alarm sounded though it sounded far off and distant. Her mind snapped back shifted suddenly her mind focused on what she could do to help, she reached down to the seat belt and her fingers fumbled almost clumsily with the metal buckle. She pulled it open and pulled the seatbelt apart, the ship was still moving in harsh jolts as the girl stood up she unsteadily made her way out past the three people who were sat next to her to the isle. She ignored the odd and scared looks the three gave her as she stumbled past and into the isle, she forced herself not to look back down the ship to the rear where she knew the ship had been badly damaged her mind focused on getting to the captain to see what was wrong.

She fought her way up the isle her hands gripping at the back of people's seats as the ship through her this way and that, after what seemed like an eternity the girl reached the cockpit door, she looked at the automated keypad and simply typed in 1234 a red light appeared the girl groaned inwardly and very quickly raked a hand hard across her face, she knew all she had to do was brake the keypad and the door would open, after all the ship was old and only had some of the most basic systems, she didn't however want to brake the keypad as that would take time and effort. She bent her arm and gripped her wrist with her other hand she then slammed her elbow into the keypad once, twice, three times, it seemed to have little effect. She continued to do this for what must have been a solid thirty seconds before the keypad seemed to show any sign of damage, she continued with the assault on the small piece of equipment eventually the keypad caved inwards a small sizzling sound came out of the small contraption and the girl watched in relief as the door slid open. The girl staggered in and the sight she saw made her stomach lurch. The captain was slumped over the controls blood pouring from a wound in his head, the girl put a hand on the captains shoulder and pulled the man back, his body fell back in his seat and his head rolled back his wide open eyes stared up at her glassy and unseeing. The girl turned to the co-pilot who was slumped back in the chair; she gently rolled his head slightly to the left and placed two fingers on his neck searching for a pulse. A small relived sigh escaped her lips as she felt a strong heartbeat beneath her fingers; she turned his head back towards her and firmly and repetitively slapped him on his cheek after a few short moments his eyes started to move beneath his eyelids and then his eyes snapped open alert and pained. He sat up in his chair, and looked to his right and a pained expression crossed his face at the sight of his captain's body. His eyes then snapped to the girl before him. "What happened?" he asked his voice was gravely and dry and he coughed gently. The girl stared at him before replying "honestly I don't know but that doesn't matter right now, we need to stabilise the ship." "Who are you?" the co-pilot asked his voice less gravely but the confusion was evident in his voice. The girl replied with "someone who can help", as soon as the words set in the co-pilot sat bolt upright and turned to his instruments, his eyes scanning them quickly. Whilst he assessed the ships condition she pushed the captain's body from the chair and took a seat herself, she looked down at the body of the captain and closed her eyes and murmured a prayer to the gods. She was however soon focusing on the instruments in front of her and having quickly to the point conversations with the co-pilot who was now the captain of this ship. Ten minutes later between the two of them they had managed to stabilise the crippled ship and were flying slowly away from the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The captain turned to her and for the first time seemed too realised the age of the girl sat next to him, surprise crossed his face as he looked at her. "How old are you?" he asked her. "17" she replied sheepishly. His eyes widened in surprise as he took the girl sat before him in, "17" he repeated, she nodded her eyes turning back to the controls in front of her. After he had recovered from his shock he asked her "what's your name?" she turned and looked at the youngish captain. "Sky Everwave" she answered. For a moment a puzzled look appeared on his face before realisation replaced it almost instantly. "You're the daughter of senator Everwave." The girl gave a sharp nod not taking her eyes off of the controls in front of her. There was suddenly a thick tense atmosphere in the cockpit which disappeared instantly as a crackly message came over the communications network. "Come in, come in this is Battlestar Galactica come in" "the captain almost jumped across the cockpit to hit the button that would allow him to reply. "Copy Battlestar Galactica this is Star fire 324" he released his hand from the button allowing any incoming messages to be heard. It was a few minutes before any other transmissions were received, but eventually they did come. "Copy Star Fire 324 we hear you, what state are you in over?" "Copy Battlestar, left stabilisers gone and we have a hole in the cargo compartment, managed to shield that and it seems to be holding, over." This time the reply took at least ten minutes to be returned, when it was returned however this time it seemed to be directed at us but at other ships to. "Come in, come in, this is Battlestar Galactica prepare to jump drive in three minutes to co-ordinates 56-677-890-87-453, out." The captain and I looked at each other each wondering the same thing would the shield withhold a jump drive. The captain began to punch the co-ordinates into the keypad and said "think it will hold?" Sky replied quietly "I guess there's only one way to find out."

A blinding light spread across the windshield and I squinted, milliseconds later the blinding light was replaced with the darkness of a new area of dark space, as soon as we had checked the ship once again the captain and I checked the ships condition. It wasn't good, the captain decided to contact the Battlestar Galactica. "Come in, come in, Battlestar Galactica, this is Star Fire 324" "Star Fire 324 we copy, what you need? Over" " Battlestar that last jump has taken its toll, our shields are down to 30% now we aren't going to last much longer" the reply was quicker this time " Star Fire 324 who do you have on board and how many?" The captain sighed before replying "we have 64 on board not including crew, their young people who have all been awarded with the young genius award, civilians". There was no reply for a while and my stomach started to twist itself into knots nervously waiting for the captains reply, I began playing with the silver ring that hung around my neck, a bad habit that I tended to slip back to when I was thinking or nervous. After what seemed to be an age a reply came "Star Fire 324, you will be escorted to Battlestar Galactica by 3 vipers you will fly with them and immediately reply to any orders you are given, do you copy?" The reply was instant "we copy". All transmissions stopped then and we waited for the vipers to appear, when they did the captain and I started to follow them slowly the crippled plane shaking as we pushed it to its limits. The ten minute trip felt excruciatingly long and I spent most of the time trying to regulate my breathing, eventually we landed deep within the belly of Galactica. There were a large number of crew members gathered around awaiting our ships arrival. The captain and I opened the ships doors and watched as a single person stepped off of our ship then followed by another, then followed by another until there was a steady trickle of teens pouring off of the ship. The captain and I stayed on board for a while longer switching everything off, then it was time for us to leave Star Fire 324. The captain exited the cockpit first and I trailed awkwardly behind. As the captain stepped of the ship I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over me and my head bowed low covering my face with my hair, I then stepped off of the ship trailing close behind the captain. I looked up though my fringe as the captain strode forward to greet the captain of the Battlestar Galactica, as my eyes fell upon the Battlestar's captain disbelief washed over me. He was supposed to have retired, he wasn't supposed to still be in charge of Battlestar, and despite all this though I let the brief moment of joy to wash over me at the sight of his familiar face. I hung back as the two men shook hands; I stood a little way off from the group of other teens, who stood unsure what to do. My ears picked up on the words the two captains were exchanging. "Yes Captain Adama we lost the captain and I was knocked unconscious." A puzzled expression spread across Captain Adama's face as he processed the information. Reading the questions in Adama's eyes he carried on with his explanation, "one of the pupils got into the cabin and roused me, a pretty mean flyer to I must say I haven't ever flown with anyone with such a feel for flying before." "Where is he" Adama asked looking to the large group of pupils. "She is right here" his hand beckoned for me to come forward, I walked forward my legs as heavy as lead I felt the captain place a hand on my shoulder as I stood beside him. The whole hanger was deadly silent listening to every word the captains exchanged. I slowly raised my head and for the first time looked into the Captain Adama's grey eyes. His face was a mixture of shock and relief and he took a hesitant step forward, he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder before saying. "How are you sky?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I didn't reply straight away, I was to overcome by emotions, relief and sadness were both battling away inside of me, and after a few hesitant moments I replied in a dry voice "hello Commander Adama" he smiled and let his hand drop from my shoulder. There was a few moments where no one really knew what to say then commander Adama broke the silence by saying "everyone stay where you are for now we are going to shuttle the civilians over to another ship" he motioned to the group of teenagers, some of them were crying now the realisation of what had happened really starting to set in. He motioned to me and the pilot and then said "you two will be staying aboard the Galactica," I fought a small smile threatening to show and pushed it away.

The next three hours were spent shuttling different groups of teens over to other ships that had the space and supplies to take them, the Captain of Star Fire and stayed in the hanger whilst all this was happening, I could see a few people I knew but most of them were busy working so I stayed put where I was. Finally the only people from Star Fire 324 still aboard the Galactica were the captain and I. We were both taken up to the flight deck where we watched in awe as everyone rushed around busy with their jobs all knowing exactly what they were doing. Commander Adama sent the Captain to the XO to talk about where he was to be stationed and he took me into his office. As I stepped inside it was a welcome haven from the hustle and bustle of the flight deck, Commander Adama stepped in behind me and shut the door gently before turning to me and gesturing towards the chair opposite his desk I took a seat in the old leather chair and looked across the desk to where the captain was sitting down. Commander Adama was the first to speak "you look just like your mother." Whatever I had been expecting him to say it certainly wasn't that and I had no reply to his statement. Adama quickly changed the subject by asking "so what are you doing on a young genius's award ship for?" I smiled at the question. "Passed flight school last year, youngest ever recruit, and also pretty good at maths" I shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. A light grin graced his lips "the flight school I can believe, but maths?" "Who'd have thought hu?" "I remember you flying round the garden back on Caprica in the training craft you were only eight and a bit, your mother screaming orders at you." I smiled at him the happy memory skirting across my mind. It had been a hot day, unbelievably hot, father had been away on work as usual and the Adama's had come round as they often did to visit. My mother and Mr Adama talking about work out in the garden over dinks and Lee and Zack had been led out on the grass under the sun talking about joining the flight school. Zack had been 17 turning 18 at the time Lee had been 16. I had been flying round the garden in the training ship with my mother occasionally barking orders at me, after about two hours I had grown board of flying in circles and started doing multiple flips. I remember everyone being shocked as I landed, and Zack climbing inside, I grinned and ran and sat next to Lee watching his brother fly shakily around the garden. Soon Zack climbed out of the training craft and Lee got in easily and started flying in circles. Zack ran over to me and picked me up and swung me upside down and said "that's for showing of short stuff" I laughed hysterically as he did so feeling giddy. He swung us both round in circles my long hair flying in my face as he did so. I smiled faintly at the memory, the smile soon dropped from my face as another memory flashed in my mind, it was three weeks later and the summer was coming to an end I was being looked after by a nanny as my father was still gone and my mother had been deployed she was a Commander of a Battlestar ship just as Mr Adama was, I was sat at the table in the kitchen doing my homework the only sound that could be heard was the loud rhythmic ticking of the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room, suddenly the almost silence was broken by the loud ring of the telephone, I bolted up quicker than I ever had and ran to the phone calling "I'll get it" to the nanny. As I reached to the phone my hands shook with excitement as I picked up the phone, my mother was due to call for the first time in the week she had been away. "Hello" I could hear the excitement in my voice as I spoke. "Hello" a voice I didn't recognise answered back. "Who is this" I asked the person on the line, "I am Lieutenant Corporal Jack Masters, and can I ask who I am speaking to please?" "I'm Sky Everwave" "um is your father in" a feeling of dread washed over me replacing the curiosity that had been there only moments before. "No he is away on business, what's going on?" "I am sorry to inform you that Commander Everwave has been killed in the line of duty" the phone fell from my grasp. I could faintly hear the man calling me but my body didn't really register it. Then I fell to my knees, not because I was devastated by the news I had just received but because a sudden numbness had washed over me and I just couldn't register it. I picked up the phone and cut the man off, I sat back on my heels and dialled the Adama's home phone number into the phone, and my fingers shaking as I did so. I held the hand set up to my ear and listened to the ringing sound on the line, suddenly it stopped and a voice said "Hello." I recognised Lee's voice instantly, but it took me a moment to respond "hello?" he asked. "Hi" I whispered my voice sounded dry and foreign nothing like my own. "Who is this" Lee asked confused "Sky" I replied. "Oh uh hi Sky, are you ok?" "mum's been killed", a warm wet tear trickled down my cheek and hit the edge on my mouth I could taste it on my tongue a salty taste filling my mouth. Silence was at the other end of the phone before I heard him call for his Father, moments later a new voice replaced Lee's it was Mr Adama's "Hello he said gruffly" "hello" I replied quietly "I am sorry to bother you Mr Adama but um..." I couldn't finish the sentence I just burst into tears. "We're coming over" he said before placing the phone down, I dropped the phone to the floor again and then just curled up in a ball as silent sobs racked my body. Not long later the door had burst open and Lee, Zack and Mr Adama came in, Zack had walked straight over to me and picked me up and walked over to the sofa and cuddled me close to him and rocked us both back and forth making comforting hushing noises. I could hear Mr Adama talking to the Nanny and then calling my father, soon yelling was heard from the kitchen and Zack looked up and gently shifted so I was led on the leather sofa with my head rested on the arm rest. "I'll be right back short stuff" he said before kissing my forehead and walking into the kitchen and leaving me led on the sofa and Lee stood in the corner not really sure what to do. After a moment he walked cautiously over to me a knelt near me and looked at me and sighed deeply and whispered "I am so sorry" he gently took my hand in his and stroked his thumb gently over the back of my hand. I balled my eyes shut an focused only on his much larger warm hand cupping my hand, I focused on the rhythmical stroking on his thumb and I felt safe, not better not happy but safe and comforted. I heard footsteps wander into the front room where Lee and I were and I opened my eyes and my eyes took in the form of Mr Adama and Zack standing looking sad. Mr Adama knelt down beside me and said gently "I'm sorry Sky but your father isn't coming home" I could hear not only sympathy in his voice but anger to, most likely aimed at my father. I nodded unsurprised but I felt an indescribable hate at my father grow within me and right then and there the man was dead to me. He wouldn't come home for his only daughter because he was working.

The memory brought tears to my eyes but I blinked them furiously away Commander Adama stared at me across the desk, I could see the same look in his eyes that haunted my own as we both remembered losing our friends and our family. After a quiet ten minutes we began talking about the current situation and what was to be done, I felt sorry for commander Adama as he told me all the ships that didn't have jump drive and had to be left behind. Two hours later we stopped talking knowing Commander had to go back to his duties, he went to leave his office before he left however he turned and looked at me and said "go down to the hanger I think there is someone who would want to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I left the Commander's office and headed down to the hanger deck, I knew my way easily I had run around ships like these since I was little the Battlestar fleet was like a second home to me. I wandered slowly down to the hanger passing different people running down the grey corridors of the ship hastily. I eventually reached the door to the hanger deck and I turned the large wheel that would allow me access. Moments later the door swung open and I stepped through seeing a large number of stationary Vipers lined up with different crews working on them some with pilots stood around talking to each other, I glanced around looking for any sign of someone I knew. Someone knocked into me as they raced past arms filled with metal large square metal pieces often uses for patching up fuel tanks "sorry" he mumbled as he continued past. I ignored him not really bothered as I was more preoccupied with finding someone I knew. Suddenly a head popped up from under a ship and a florescent orange jump suit came into view I grinned as he turned away from me and I saw the word Chief plastered across the back of his uniform. He turned back around and his eyes scanned a piece of paper one of the crew handed him and he nodded and signed at the bottom of the page, he walked over to the next viper and disappeared again. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I started to walk towards the viper her was checking, I passed the group of pilots who glanced at me before turning back around and continuing their conversations, I walked straight past them until I was stood beside the viper the chief was checking. I lent my shoulder against the body of the viper; I could feel the cold metal against my shoulder but ignored it, the chief popped out from beneath the belly and yelled "I need those papers" he was handed them and he signed the bottom again looked up and took a step forward and stopped dead. His eyes scanned my face my hair my body then back up to my face again, he didn't do anything so I decided to speak up. "Hello Chief" he stood staring at me in shock, members of his crew looked from me to the chief for a solid minute we must have stood there before he said "Sky?" it was a question not a statement. "Yeah," his face changed a smile spread across his features his eyes lighting up, he held his arms out and I closed the small space between us and he pulled me close, I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his shoulder we stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "long time no see hu?" He nodded "you can say that again"; a small crowd of his crew members had gathered around and stood watching us. "BACK TO WORK" he barked at them, they all jumped slightly and headed to where they were supposed to be. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said "how long has it been?" "4 years" I replied. "Gosh it must be, I must have just started here on battle star after being moved from your mums ship" I nodded "how was the replacement commander?" I asked. "Let's not go there, I left as soon as I could, had 5 years with him though never was as good as your mum" I grinned, "then Adama asked for me moved me here as crew chief four years ago, guess I have your mum to thank for that, she always was singing my praises" we both chuckled. I had been only 5 when I met the chief for the first time, mum always trusted him to look after me, and I loved spending time with him as he taught me about the ships, for three years I had seen him regularly especially when everyone was on leave as I spent allot of time on the ship and the chief often stayed aboard so he taught me about the ships, then when mum died when I was eight I had spent time being looked after by her friends and a nanny her friends were all onboard the ship so I spent days up their while they were docked this had been a regular occurrence until I was thirteen and I went to a special boarding school for the gifted I hadn't seen any of them since, well until now that is. For the next half hour the chief and I had talks between each ship he checked when he was done we went up to a reck room which was half filled with crew members and got a drink. We then sat down at a round table with five chairs. "So what have you been up to for the last 4 years" he asked me taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I went to a school for the gifted; in all honesty I think my father was relieved they'd take me he didn't have to keep arranging the nanny around my visits to the ships." The chief nodded understanding "what did you do there?" he asked. "Math" I replied then laughed at the face the chief pulled "oh and" I pulled my the strap of my tank top to the side slightly and unclipped the pin that hung to my bra strap then placed it on the table in front of him. He stared at the silver pin on the table reflecting the light, he picked it up and turned it over his fingers widening as he did so, he looked from the pin to me then back again. I grinned. "You got your wings" he breathed. I nodded confirming it, I pulled the other pin from my jeans pocket and placed it on the table he looked at the near identical badge, but there was one big difference between the two was the initials engraved in the back one read A.J.E .Everwave (my mother) and the other read S.A.E .Everwave. He passed both pins back to me and watched as I pulled my mother's back into my pocket and attached my own back to my bra strap and them replacing my tank top keeping it hidden. "Why do you hide your own?" "You know what pilots are like" I said, "think their better than everyone else" the chief laughed "not to mention half the people who see me wearing them think I have stolen the things!" People turned and stared as the chiefs booming laughter filled the reck room, I grinned and said "it's true, I'm on the military database on every ship yes but people feel the need to check." The chief looked and spoke; I could still hear the laughter in his voice as she said "how old exactly are you?" "17" I replied. "Youngest recruit ever" "well if anyone was going to do it, it would be you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All to quickly the chiefs break had ended and he had left promising to talk soon, I stayed sat in the reck room, I looked down into my half empty cardboard cup filled with almost cold coffee and sighed despite the circumstances I hadn't been this happy in a long time, I was home. I looked up as loud voices filled into the reck room I watched as a number of pilots wandered in all talking loudly some pushing each other playfully, I looked back down at my coffee before taking a gulp of the disgusting Luke warm beverage. I grimaced as I pulled the cup away from my lips, the pilots all sat down at three tables, one right next to mine. I noticed that other members of the crew in the reck room (mostly thoughts working for the chief) got up and left, I stared blankly out of the window on my left, nothing could be seen in the darkness only the bluely blackness of the empty space around us. A chair on my right screeched out and was turned around and a man about 34 plopped down in the chair, "hello baby, what you doing here?" I rolled my eyes and didn't reply to his comment, taking another gulp of my coffee. "What's wrong are you feeling shy?" a horrible prickle ran down my spine and I stood up, as I did I noticed the guy look back at his mates sat at the table behind us one of them giving him thumbs up. As I stood I took a final gulp of my coffee before resting my hands on the table and looking the guy dead in the eye. "Nah just not in the mood for talking to someone like you thanks" I walked to the door and threw my cup in the bin before turning and saying, "you know someone 15 years older than me" I stepped out of the room and walked away listening to the jeers that the man was now receiving from his mates. Soon I was far enough away I could no longer hear them and I headed towards the flight deck, I soon reached the flight deck and found it was half empty, it was 10:30pm so I wasn't surprised the end of the day shift was 10:10, I could see the commander talking to the XO and waited for him to finish talking before going up to him and saying timidly "I'm very sorry to intrude Commander but I didn't know who else to ask, where should I sleep sir?" he looked puzzled for a minute before saying "I'll have Starbuck take you to her rack" I nodded as he called over Starbuck, I had met her briefly but it was a memory I would rather forget. Starbuck walked over with a cocky smile on her face, she looked at the commander and said "can I help you sir?" "Yes" commander Adama said "Can you take Sky to your rack she will be sharing a rack room with you from now on" she nodded and turned and began to walk. I followed easily keeping up with her fast pace, she didn't talk for a while before she said simply "you were at Zack's funeral weren't you" "yes" I replied looking at the floor. She looked at me her face tight and said "he used to talk about you, you know" I looked at her unsure of what to say, from what I gathered about Starbuck that one day she wasn't one to easily share feelings. "Oh" I replied. "He used to tell me about you to you know, I think he trusted me more than Lee to keep my mouth shut" I saw a smile tug the corners of her lips. "Yeah, he's not one to tell secrets to" I chuckled and we both fell back into an easy silence. We soon reached the rack room and she threw me a pair of lose joggers and a blue tank top "I bet you don't have any fracking clothes" she smiled "thanks, only got the ones I'm wearing" "you're in rack 4" I nodded and walked over to the rack and put the clothes down before sliding in and closing the curtains and changing. I pulled the curtains back open and swung my legs out when I looked out Starbuck was staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked puzzled. "You change in your rack?"She asked eyebrows rose. "Yeah" I answered. She shrugged but said "that's fracking crazy" I laughed and nodded agreeing slightly with her statement. Starbuck climbed into her rack and picked up a book a smile still on her face. I felt around in my jeans pocket for my mother's wings and found them; (I still had mine on my bra) I then felt around my other pocket and found the picture of my mother and I tacked it to the bunk above my head and stared up at it, ten minutes later I felt my eyes begin to drop so I lent out of the bunk and looked up at Starbuck who sat above and opposite me. "Night StarBuck" She looked down and smiled before saying "Night short stuff." I grinned thinking of Zack as she said the words and pulled the curtains shut. I led back and looked up in to the darkness and thought of Zack and my mother a pain rippled through my chest and I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed I missed them so much. I thought briefly to my father, he had been on Caprica as it burnt. Tears sprang to my eyes but I forced them away I would not cry over him.

I woke up the next morning to voices outside of the rack I looked at the time and groaned it was 5:30; I sat up hitting my head lightly on the rack above I glared at the metal and rubbed my head lightly in a circular motion. I took Starbucks clothes off and dressed into my own and decided instead of caring my mother's wings around with me as I normally did I would pin them to the leather pocket above my head attached to the inside of the rack. I kissed my fingers and touched the silver pin; I then pulled the curtains back and swung my legs out of the rack. I looked out and saw Starbuck talking to a man I didn't recognise. "ah finally awake short stuff" I shook my head and smiled at her she turned to the man and gestured with her hand to him and said "this is Tango or Kyle which ever you prefer" he smiled and held out his hand I took it shaking it firmly in my own "nice to meet you" I said "pleasures mine" he said smiling at me. "This is Sky" Starbuck explained he nodded. I stood up and stretched then shook my arms out trying to loosen them. I knelt over and started to make my bed, as I was doing that Starbuck and Tango left saying they had a patrol to do. I walked over to the locker for rack four and found it was empty apart from a military pilots jacket hanging there, I took it out on the hanger and ran my hands down the length of the material. "Oh" I jumped slightly as I heard a male voice speak up, I dropped the jacket and knelt down and picked it up, brushing it off as I did so I turned round keeping my now red face hidden from view. I placed the jacket back in the locker and shut the locker. The man had walked into the room now and I knew the inevitable awkward hello would be coming very soon, deciding to get it over with I turned and looked at him and I froze where I stood. He continued to stare at my face for a while before recognition flashed over his face and he said in a quiet voice "Sky?" I nodded. "Hi Lee."


End file.
